


Sunny Days

by Qem



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bisexual Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Implied Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto is Just Naruto, POV Second Person, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes sexuality is as complicated as you make it. Sometimes it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Days

You've always been attracted to girls. It's easy you see, easy to chip in on levels of attractiveness. Expected even. Much easier to talk about soft curves than about dark dangerous eyes.

There's always been a weird kind of balance between wanting to stand out and wanting to fit in you've found yourself walking all your life. You want so many things, but you don't want to find yourself forced to choose. So it's easy to tease the ones that won't return your affections. Easier to say that the attention you want is respect rather than something else. But the ones that you think their might be something else - well. Maybe it's your imagination, maybe it's not.

It probably is your imagination, after all you've been alone for so long it's hard to believe that it's changed, even when you have a teammate on each side. It's easier to offer your friendship and smiles, than get lost in something that it's not and forced to cut off the possibility of that choice. You can never have too many friends, you've heard people say before. That's what you want, a giant family of friends - enough to fill an entire village.

One day, you'll make that choice. Dedicate your life to just one person - that's something that you definitely want even if you aren't sure who that person may be yet. But for now while the days are sunny, you'll just go with your instincts and have fun, loudly.


End file.
